Fractures, lesions and collapsing of bone structure can occur in humans due to age, disease or trauma. There are many areas of bone that are prone to collapsing/depression, such as vertebra, the proximal humerus, the tibial plateau, the distal radius and the calcaneus. A surgical tool, such as, for example, an inflatable bone tamp (IBT) may be used to create voids for bone void filler (BVF) material. The IBT or a separate tool is then used to deliver BVF to a bone defect to restore collapsed bone and re-align bone fragments caused by fractures. That is, the bone void filler may be used to fill any voids in the bone, such as, for example, fractures, after the inflatable bone tamp is removed. Precise positioning of the inflatable bone tamp adjacent to the bone defect is essential to properly restore the alignment of the bone. If the inflatable bone tamp is improperly placed, misalignment of the bone can occur. The anatomy of the patient often provides little assistance in maintaining the inflatable bone tamp in a position that places the inflatable bone tamp in a desired position adjacent the bone void, making it difficult to achieve proper placement of the inflatable bone tamp and to hold the tool for delivering BVF. This disclosure provides an improvement over prior art technologies.